Role Playing Games
Role Playing Games (RPGs) have existed in various forms throughout the modern history of gaming. One original popular RPG was the game Dungeons and Dragons, which allowed a player to develop a character through the course of game play. In an RPG, the user selects a command from various choices such as attack, use weapon, defend, or use magic. These commands are typically directed towards an enemy or group of enemy characters. The enemy characters direct similar commands toward the user. The choice of commands to be taken by the enemy characters is determined by a predetermined algorithm or decisions of a human moderator. In Dungeons and Dragons the moderator is known as the Dungeon Master. The commands of both the player and the enemy characters may further be affected by a random component whereby a command is executed from a list of potential commands based on a random selection process. In computer versions of RPGs, a computer controlled enemy will issue a command based on a computer generated algorithm to counter the user's command.
As the player uses a character, the user often gains experience points for the character that can be applied towards increasing attributes or skills of the character. Experience points may be related to a character's strength, intelligence, agility, accuracy, or other traits of the character. Experience points can also be gained through accumulation of virtual resources such as weapons, armor, or unique items that are acquired during game play. In some RPG's, the user can use the totality of the advancements of their character to increase the level or class of their character to become a more advanced unit. Sometimes these RPG's allow the user is to control more than one character and potentially have the ability to earn experience points for each character they control.
The RPGs have progressed to include online play between human controlled players across the Internet or other networks. In many cases, the online play involves multiple players, sometimes called a Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game (MMORPG). In MMORPGs, individuals control their own characters and simultaneously interact with potentially hundreds or thousands of other users. This is typically done in a client-server model with the user downloading a client on their system, and then connecting with the server over the Internet to the game server. It can also be done without a downloaded client, but just through direct interaction with the server using a web browser or other interface. The characters develop in a method similar to those in previous RPGs but with the additional feature of allowing the user to have the option of forming groups or teams to complete missions and stages of play.
Social Networks
Social networks have created a type of Internet website that has gained in popularity and has become influential in pop culture. They help different types of people in relationships stay connected such as family, friends, business associates, or people with similar interests. These connections are created through a variety of tools and applications, including profiles, groups, photos, music, videos, messaging, instant messaging, internal system communications and the like. Examples of social network websites include Facebook, MySpace, Friendster and Linkedin. Through these websites, one can create online representations of real-world relationships that allow users to interact with each other. Users generally create a profile that will display personal information about the user, including displaying their interests, friends, photos, and background information. Users can also leave comments on their profile and other user profiles to share with others.
To join these websites, a new user can usually simply visit the website and create an account or an existing user can invite other people to join. Once a new user joins, whether through directly signing up for the site or by accepting a request to join from their friend or acquaintance, they typically create a profile of their own. After a user has joined, that user can link other users as friends (or connections) by searching for them using various parameters and then having an automated or personalized message sent to that user via the social network website.
Internet Games
Internet games are played online via the Internet and are distinct from the typical client-server online game as they are platform independent. The ideal Internet game only requires a web browser on a device or computer with the ability to input, such as a laptop computer or a personal digital assistant (PDA). These games are connected to a server that can apply complex rules and computations while allowing for player interactions over the Internet.
Some social networking websites, such as Facebook, allow for third-party developers to create Internet applications and games that can run within the Facebook website. These third-party applications are developed, owned and hosted by developers that are unrelated to Facebook, and they are typically displayed on the Facebook website within a Facebook page. Users add these applications or games to their profiles, and then can share the Internet application information with other users.
In some complex social networking games, connected friends actively participate in game play. These games require some input from the connected friends for continued play. This adds to the entertainment value of the game because it becomes a social activity with a user's friends.